


the only star

by musicaldaydreamer



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Romantic Gestures, both in the figurative and literal senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldaydreamer/pseuds/musicaldaydreamer
Summary: Nikki gets a visitor at her door early in the morning.





	the only star

When the knock came on Nikki's door, the sun had barely risen.  
Momo, who was laying on an extremely fluffy scarf and browsing a clothing catalogue, didn't even move, yelling "Yoko, the door!"

"I'm doing my hair," came a sharp voice from the other room. "You get it!"

"Why bother?" Momo called back. "You'll never make it cute enough to be noticed!" 

"Why, you-" Yoko threw open her bedroom door, hair half-braided and a slipper in her hand. “Bad kitty!” 

“Momo, not again,” Nikki sighed, emerging from the bathroom. “What did you- what’s that?” Another knock sounded from the door, this time accompanied by a polite voice asking, “Miss Nikki, are you in there?” 

“Mr. Joe?” Nikki wondered, rushing to open the door. Sure enough, Joe stood outside, his striking fashion and height taking Nikki by surprise as always. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning,” Joe said politely. “Miss Kimi would like to see you.” 

“Kimi?” Nikki repeated, her eyes brightening. “Of course. Where is she? I’ll just get changed-”

“Miss Kimi says to come as you are. I understand it’s urgent. She’s fine,” he added quickly, seeing Nikki’s concern. “She just wanted me to hurry.” 

“I see. Thank you for coming to get me,” Nikki smiled. “Momo, Yoko, I’m going to see Kimi. Did you want to come?” 

Momo was at her feet before she’d finished. “Nikki, you can’t go see Lady Kimi without your chief advisor! Here.” When Nikki held out her hand, he dropped her favourite pearl-rose necklace into it. “Put this on, at least.” 

“Ooh, are we going to meet Kimi again? That’s great!” Yoko chirped, fastening the end of her braid. Catching sight of Joe, she looked down. “Oh, um. Good morning, sir.” 

“Good morning,” Joe replied, amusement dancing around his eyes. “Are we ready then?” 

 

The walk was not especially long, but Nikki still felt it was a bit of a tense one. For one thing, Yoko hadn’t forgotten Momo’s remark, and whenever Joe was not looking she gave the cat nasty looks. Momo certainly wasn’t helping- twice Nikki caught him with his tongue out at Yoko- but the real reason the walk was tense was the people. Joe was taking them toward the capital, and Nikki had never been this way but she hadn’t imagined there could be so many people out and about at once, especially so early. It was like one of the cities back home; for as long as she’d been in Miraland, things had seemed quieter, in a way. But they certainly weren’t today.  
When at last they came within sight of a great silver building, Nikki was again reminded of the city- except back home, she’d never seen a building with a massive silver apple spinning slowly atop the highest point. 

“The Apple Federal Apparel Group,” Joe explained. “They have outlets all over the nation, but this is their headquarters.”

Yoko’s eyes shone as she took it in, and Momo gave an understanding nod. “I know them, we bought a necklace of theirs the other day!” 

Nikki refrained from asking which one in front of Joe, and instead continued staring at the towering apple as they neared the building. This close to it, the crowds were even thicker, but Joe was taller than most of them, and managed to steer them to the entrance with almost no bumping. 

“Miss Nikki, Lady Kimi wishes to speak to you privately. She’ll be waiting at the top floor.” He opened the door for her- which Nikki thought unnecessary but very kind- and she made her way inside.

It was quiet in there. There were plenty of people, Nikki could see them rushing about, but nobody seemed to be making much noise. Some of them caught her eye and smiled, and once or twice Nikki thought she saw people look away quickly when she turned in their direction, but mostly, they ignored her.   
The stairs were quite easy to find, and as Nikki climbed them, she wondered what Kimi could possibly want to see her for. She was smiling without really realizing it, passing various scenarios through her mind- most having to do with some new styling competition Kimi wanted Nikki to represent her at. She smiled more as she recalled Kimi’s high praise when they had first met- and how strangely it was that, and not any of the other things she had seen here, that made her want to take styling seriously, not just as a fun game but as something she could really go somewhere with. Kimi’s steady confidence in her had been catching, somehow, and as their friendship had grown so had Nikki’s faith, in both herself and in this world she had become a part of..

When at last she reached the top of the stairs, she thought at first she’d taken the wrong set. The steps opened onto a large room of shiny black stone, lit by massive windows on two sides, but it was empty. “Hello?” she called tentatively. 

“Nikki?” Footsteps, and then a beautiful girl with silver hair, stepping out from around a corner Nikki hadn’t seen. “Good morning. I’m glad Joe found you. Come with me.”

“Kimi!” Nikki smiled, rushing to catch up. “This place is beautiful. Is this where you work on your designs?” 

“Not usually. I called in a favor,” Kimi explained. “Over here.” 

Nikki gasped. The room Kimi led her into looked like it had been an ordinary office once, but it had been decorated nearly beyond recognition. Panels of fabric in every shade of pink and purple lined the walls, and a curtain had been pinned at one end of the room like a screen. The desk had been removed, and in its place were a couple of low ottomans and a huge, squashy sofa, on top of which were piled an absurd number of packages wrapped in the same shades as the walls.

“For you,” Kimi explained, gesturing to the boxes as she sat on one of the ottomans. Nikki raised an eyebrow at her.

“Kimi, it isn’t my birthday, and-”

“It’s not a birthday gift. Just open them.”

Nikki knew Kimi well enough that when she got that tone in her voice, people listened- and she was no exception, edging onto the sofa and picking up the nearest box.  
When she opened it, she gasped. Pale, gentle pink curls filled the box, lighter than Nikki’s own shade, and when Nikki picked the hairpiece up she was amazed by how soft it felt in her hands. A small card fell out, and she picked it up and read it.

“Dreamy and elegant princess curls designed by the most outstanding designer in Apple Federal,” she read. “Kimi, you-”

“I didn’t tell them to write that,” she said, turning slightly pink. “I just asked for a name card. It’s called Princess Curls.” 

“Kimi, it’s beautiful!” Nikki stood up, eyes glimmering, and Kimi looked, if possible, even more pink.

“Keep opening,” she instructed. 

So Nikki did. First there was a shawl, soft and warm and fluffy- “It gets horribly cold here in the coldest season,” Kimi told her. Then came shoes, lacy and white and, to Nikki’s delight, solid.   
“You told me you don’t like stilettos,” Kimi explained. “Are these okay?” 

“They’re incredible, Kimi, oh, thank you!” 

“That one next,” Kimi said, coming around to point to another box.  
Inside that one was a pair of wrist cuffs, made of the same soft and fluffy material as the shawl. There wasn’t any card with them, and Nikki asked Kimi what she called them. 

“...Magic Destiny. Look at this one,” she pointed at a long, thin box.

“Gentle Dance,” Nikki read, once the card fell out. It’s beauti- Mr. Henry?” Nikki’s eyes went wide. “He made this?” 

Kimi finally allowed a smile to break through. “He wanted to help! Here, take this big one next.” It was remarkable, Nikki thought, how Kimi had relaxed. 

Nikki opened the largest box and gasped again. Inside was the most beautiful dress Nikki could remember seeing. It was structured but flattering, adorned with chiffon and bows and in the same soft pink as the hairpiece and the ribbons of Henry’s wand. 

“Oh my goodness, Kimi, this is- stunning,” Nikki stammered. “Pink Gift. Kimi orders the entire Apple Apparel Group to-”

“What are they doing?” Kimi went pale, trying to snatch the card away, but Nikki held it out of her reach. “They printed my design notes!” 

“To work around the clock to make this for Nikki as a present,” Nikki finished quietly. “Kimi, did you really- you didn’t need to- I’m not that important!” she finally spluttered, face flushing. Kimi, defeated, crossed her arms and frowned. 

“You’re the best stylist in the 7 Nations,” Kimi said firmly, “You most certainly are that important. Here, there’s one more.” She held out a tiny box.   
Inside, Nikki found a thin pink ribbon with a beautiful crystal charm attached. As she picked up the card Kimi sighed, and recited, “This necklace is composed of pink ribbons and a pendant. Nikki looks cutest when wearing pink.” Her own face reddened a bit at the last line. 

“Kimi, this is all so amazing- I’ve never seen anything like it,” Nikki gestured at her presents. “But why?” 

“Go over there and put it on, and I’ll tell you,” Kimi said. Her voice was still authoritative, but Nikki heard the smile in it, and she complied, taking her treasures behind the curtain. 

“Wow, Kimi, everything fits perfectly! I knew you were an amazing designer, but you really are a star!”   
Nikki emerged, stunning in pink and mauve, and she twirled, “Thank you so much!” She hurried across the room to where Kimi stood, staring, and reached out to hug her.

“Wait.” 

Nikki froze. Kimi turned around and fussed with something under one of the ottomans. “Close your eyes.” 

“What? But-”

“Nikki!”

A moment after she closed her eyes, she felt something soft being gently placed on her head.   
“You can open them. Look over here.” Kimi led a dazed Nikki to one of the fabric panels, which she tugged down to reveal a mirror.

“You are the only star here,” Kimi whispered as she and Nikki looked into the mirror. Nikki’s eyes shot up to her head- there was a beautiful crown set there, all ruffles and purple. She also noticed her face- it was as pink as Kimi’s own.

“...You told me how Queen Nanari of Lilith called you here, how you arrived at the edge of the kingdom with no idea where you were. It didn’t seem right. You should have come to a parade, to a party, not to some back street with only Momo for company. I wanted to give you something as wonderful as you deserve, even if nobody was around to do it then.” 

“Kimi-” Nikki began, her eyes welling up and her face going even pinker. “Kimi, are you-”

“There’s one more thing.” By now Kimi was nearly the same shade as Nikki’s dress, and Nikki could not help noticing- or keep her heart from swelling- as she took her hand and led her back out into the black stone room. 

“Look.”   
Kimi pointed out the gleaming windows, but Nikki didn’t need the cue. Floating in the air were dozens of purple balloons. Most of them were drifting in the wind, carrying small boxes, but a few seemed to be staying in one place, and when Nikki looked closer, she could see what was written across them.

Her own name.

Nikki didn’t say anything. She doubted if she could. But she took Kimi’s other hand, and this time. Kimi didn’t move. She looked away from the window and into Kimi’s eyes- she felt her cheeks flush again- and she felt a warmth inside that had nothing to do with her beautiful new shawl.

Maybe she didn’t know why she had been summoned. But she knew she was meant to come here. The beautiful girl in front of her was all she needed to assure her of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone on the Love Nikki Discord whose discussion made me write this, and whose observations gave this story its name. Hopefully this won't be the only Nikki story here for long. ♥


End file.
